Mine
by thingshavechanged4me
Summary: The story of two people from different worlds falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

It was going on for too long. Puke everywhere; music blazing in her ears; the smell of alcohol was burning her nostrils. She was never a drinker. Why was she even there?

She needed to leave.

"Babe, d-don go." Her drunk boyfriend slurred, as he grabbed her to keep his balance. She had spent 5 hours at the fucking party watching him drown himself with shots of alcohol. And when she attempted to leave, he'd grip her with a strength that could rip open her flesh. She had to get out of there.

"Don't touch me. I'm done with this shit."

"C-c-com'on...babe, y-y-ya donk mean thaf."

She yanked her arm from his grip and ran out of the house. Out of her relationship. Out of her past. She was done.

But home was hours away.

What time was it? She checked her watch. 3am. Maybe she could call someone to pick her up? She scavenged through her purse only to find a dead phone. She could have bused home, or used the phone booth, but her Danier wallet disagreed.

Soft droplets fell onto her face.

_Fuck_, she thought. All she had was her black leather jacket. But it wasn't enough to keep her dry for so long.

Thunder roared as it began to rain harder. Shelter. Find shelter. She swung her head around, flinging her drenched hair against her face as she walked down the street. She was alone, with only the echoes of the click-clacks coming from her high heels that filled the streets.

But then softer footsteps joined hers. It grew louder until she stopped, and so did it.

"Excuse me, dear." A voice said. She immediately turned around. To her surprise, she had come face to face with a familiar stranger. "I could take you somewhere dry."

"Um," She replied hesitantly, "me?"

"We ought to get you out of this cold." He held out his hand, and waited for her touch. She hesitated and looked to the ground.

"I-I don't know you." She replied, as she slowly turned away.

"Please." He whispered as he grabbed her wrist to pull her back. She stumbled into his arm, so close her nose bumped into his. She could feel the warmth of his breathe against her face. Their eyes met, and held each other's gaze.

"Your eyes," he begun, "I've been waiting to see them for so long.."

She blinked a few times before she moved her body slightly further back.

"Um.." she mumbled nervously, pushing her drenched hair behind her ear.

She sniffles, realizing she would catch a cold soon if she stayed out in the rain. Water dripped from her nose as she was making her decision.

_Oh, what the heck._

"So...let's find us some shelter," She smiles as he takes the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed stupid, to go with a stranger in the middle of the night. Of course, her parents used to warn her not to talk to strangers. But, she was 18, she could handle herself.

"So what's your name?" she asks as they sat under a bus shelter, waiting for the rain to stop.

"Haha, curious girl, aren't you?" He looked at her, and gave her a melting smile that brought butterflies to her stomach, "Michael. The name's Michael Johnson." She couldn't help but giggle at the sound of his name. And his accent.

"I'm Evalin," she extended her hand and reflected a smile back, "Evalin Shen." She could feel his butterflies from the shake of his hand.

"You're definitely not the typical Asian...not to offend your race or anything," they both gave out a laugh and he quickly took his hand back and combed it through his hair.

"You're not the typical Brit, so that makes the two of us." She looked to the streets, and was relaxed by the pitter-patter from the roof of the shelter, leaning against the glass wall.

"I love the sound of rain. It just reminds me of…" she sighed, "the good old days."

"The sweet feeling of nostalgia." He turned to see her crack a small smile. "When I was 7," he turned to her, "I was given up for adoption. My parents thought I was crazy because…" he paused.

"Because what?"

He licked his lips and turned back to the street, "Because I wasn't normal. I used to dream about this girl, like all the time. She was beautiful to me, and I was crazy for her. She was a pigment of my imagination, yet I felt a huge connection with her. Sort of like that Patterson book, _Sunday's at Tiffany's_."

"That book is beautiful. Funny, because the imaginary friend was also a Michael. Maybe you're secretly a 30 year old man!" She gave out a giggle that filled the streets.

He let out a small giggle as well, and looked over at her. "My god, if you keep laughing, you'll look as red as a tomato!"

She let out one last giggle before calming down into a more serious tone. "I don't think you're crazy. You won't believe me, but I had a similar experience as well..."

"Oh, I totally believe you. You don't even know." He said under his breath.

They sat in the bus shelter in silence, feeling that sensation by the smell of rain. Everything was calm, until Michael got up and put his hands on his waist.

"Let's get out of this place." He turned to her with his quirky smile.

After an hour of roaming the streets, her feet were blistered from her scorching heels, and decided it was time to find a place to stay for the night.

"Almost there, darling. You won't regret this long trip." He linked arms with her, and patted her forearm with his free hand.

"So where are we going? I'm getting kinda hungry..." as she slid her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She was glad they linked arms, because she was starting to get lightheaded.

"Keep your head up high, my curious girl. We're just going to this place I know. Well, we know." he responded as he stopped and stood by a lamp post.

"We? Have we met before?" she stopped and swung her head around to find a street name. The lamp post gave enough light to show which street they were at. _Cherokee Ave._ "This...the end of Cherokee Avenue...I don't recall ever being here."

"Of course it does. It's where we first met." He grabbed her hand and took her by his side, facing the lamp post. He sensed her confusion. "The end of Cherokee Avenue, don't you remember?" he spoke mysteriously as he looked into her eyes. "This is where we first met….. when we were four."

"Four?" she questioned, as she thought of what he was said, "I've never been near this area before..."

"Yes, you have," his voice lowered, "not physically, but in your dreams." He stepped into the lamp post, gave it 3 knocks, and door handle formed from the pole.

"Wha...how did you…" Before she could finish, he turned the door knob, and opened what seemed to be a faint, translucent outline of a rustic door.

"Seafoam green, your favourite colour," he says, extending his hand towards the door "Aft-"

Her vision went black before he could finish his sentence.

**A/N: Hiya! This is my first story, mainly based on a heart-wrenching dream I had. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Do leave a favourite and a comment, and follow if you would like to read more! I will try my best to update ASAP, but feel free to comment if you're really desperate :D **

**PS. Yes, I have realized that they're really open to each other. Don't let that change your opinion on the characters!**

**XOXO**

**-N**


End file.
